My Friend the Witch
by HieiLover143
Summary: Have you imagined Kagome a witch?


**Another new story ! **

**Oh yeah, I have OTHER NEW STORIES ! Check it out !**

**As I said in my other story, this is one of my fics that I made as **

**an apology. Again, I am SO SORRY for my late update for my **

**other fic. I Got SO MANY EMAILS Of complaint.**

**But what hurt me is that, the one's emailing me complaints **

**wasn't even reviewing when I checked my Reviews ! **

**So anyways, I need 10 Reviews for this or I won't update. Ever.**

**Let's start with the Summary like always.**

**And might I add : " CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES "**

**Don't get me wrong, I know the all big letters get annoying but SOME people just **

**skip the other parts that the author takes or gives news so I typed it in big letters.**

****

**Summary :**

**Kagome Higurashi was an ordinary Teenage Witch.**

**Then, things started to change when the three were transfered in another school.**

**In Kagome's old school, she was famous for her 'never wrong fortune telling' and in **

**fact, she was also a very good athlete along with her friends Sango and Miroku **

**who was also good at martial arts. The three were doing great in their new school **

**until she read a fortune of an ugly bright orange head who was one of the famous 4 **

**guys in the entire school. Kagome didn't believe the fortune she read... so she kept **

**it in herself and told a lie instead. The next day, Kagome along with her friends **

**were confronting them.**

****

**Summary might change but the plot definetly won't. **

**This is an Inuyasha and Yuyuhakusho x-over.**

**NOTHING TO DO WITH HARRY POTTER.**

****

**Teenage Witch**

**Chapter 1 The transfers **

**/ Prrrtttt! / was the sound of a whistle.**

**" Yeah ! " Kagome and Sango exclaimed at the same time as they high-fived after **

**passing a white line on the ground. It was gym class and they were running to see **

**who was the fastest. Kagome finished first and Sango was the second by 5 minutes.**

**Miroku came in about a minute after Sango finished.**

**" Kagome-sama. You're still unbeatable. " Miroku panted out.**

**" That's what I'm all about Miroku. " Kagome stated, wiping the sweat off of her **

**forehead with small towel slightly damp with water from her water bottle. **

**" Yeah. You'd throw a fit if you're beaten. " Sango said, which made Kagome look **

**at her for a minute, then, they laughed from amusement of their own accord.**

**" Okay, husstle up team, " The coach called as all of the students formed a large **

**circle. He was in the middle and he looked very excited with a reason they all knew**

**" As you all know, it is time for every school athlete in Tokyo to meet and see **

**who's the school that has the best, atheletic students, " as he said this, he was **

**looking at our favorite trio meaning Kagome, Sango and Miroku.**

**" I am very proud to teach all of you in this class as well as this school. For 4 **

**years, we have been in the lead, our barely comepetitions are the Sarayashiki High **

**who was the first before our school had the three best athletes. And the next is **

**Monosary High who was always third. But for our team, it should be no problem. " **

**The coach said as he focused attention at some students who were talking.**

**" We-- " / CRIIIINGGG!!! / was the sound that cutted off the teacher or coach.**

**Everyone started to stand up and the coach dismissed them to go and change.**

** Girls Changing Room **

**Sango and Kagome entered the shower room.**

**Kagome looked left and right, when there was no one there, Kagome pointed each **

**of her hands index finger at her gym clothes and in a second, she was now wearing **

**white short shorts, a white t-shirt that ended 2 inches above her belly botton.**

**She was also wearing a baby blue long cool unbottoned cape that ended up to her **

**( Cape somewhat like a detectives only in a more stlyish way. )**

**knees, a pair of white rubber shoes with some short socks.**

**She was wearing a black chocker on her neck.**

**Her long black silky hair was tied in two very very low pigtails hanging over her **

**shoulders with some loose strands framing her face. **

**She had silverish baby blue eyeshadows, some light pink lipstick and silver coated **

**fingernails. She had long slender legs and a smile on her face.**

**" Okay, now it's my turn. " Sango stated as she stepped in arms reach in front of **

**Kagome. She pointed at Sango and the next thing, Sango's gym clothes were **

**replaced by pink tight leather pants, a pink t-shirt, her hair was in a high ponytail, **

**she had dark pink eyeshadow, natural colored lips, black platform sandals and a **

**white coat much like Kagome's except the color difference. **

**" Even if I always wear this outfit, I can still say it's still awesome. " Sango said.**

**" Makes me feel good to be a witch. " Kagome stated to herself as she and Sango **

**walked out the girls dressing room just in time to see Miroku exiting the mens **

**dressing room. They walked all togtther.**

**" Pervert ! " Sango yelled, slapping Miroku as hard as she can.**

**" Itai... ( It hurts...) " Miroku whined, rubbing his pink hand printed face.**

**They resumed walking, now with Kagome in the middle.**

**" Why does coach always has to boast? He's so immature. " Kagome stated.**

**" Talk about pride in his teaching skills. " Sango agreed.**

**" Tell me about it. If it wasn't for professor Carlo, I would never have joined the **

**school athlete team if he hadn't asked me to join and win. " Kagome settled, **

**huffing and puffing as she crossed her arms.**

**" That teacher? You still find him cute? " Sango asked, raising an eyebrow.**

**" Well yeah. He's the only teacher I've had that doesn't make science boring, and **

**besides, he's the only reason I get straight 'A's in that subject. " Kagome stated.**

**( AT LEAST, that's my reason for always being best in Science every year. And **

**because Science has subsujects such as Biology and Chemistry, it gave me all the **

**advantage I can get to be second in the whole class. -; )**

**" Well, we have no more classes left. What should we do? " Miroku asked, still **

**rubbing his pinkish face. He was wearing blue denim pants, black rubber shoes, a **

**red t-shirt and a shark tooth necklace. **

**" What about try to loose the school athlete once in a while. " said a snobbish **

**voice and they looked up to see the ' Kagome pissing off machine ' hence the name **

**" Yeah right. Why? Still jealous that Sir Carlo likes me better? " Kagome snapped **

**back, crossing her arms across her chest as they stopped walking.**

**" Higurashi, sir Carlo isn't the only one you took away from me. Ever since you **

**came here to my school, everyone thinks you're the most famous here, you're **

**trio demolished my group. Everyone thinks you're the best and my friends left **

**me, for the reason of saying you were a bad enemy which I was known for before **

**you came in. I hate that. I hate you. " the new girl said, arms crossed.**

**" Well, I'm sorry you feel that way Kikyo. But you're friends were right. I am a **

**bad enemy and a good friend. " Kagome retorted, standing up to her.**

**" I suggest you savor it while it's there. Cause my father had just bought this **

**school and I will tell him to get rid of you. " Kikyo threatened.**

**" We'll see about that. " Kagome said back, narrowing her eyes.**

**" We will. " Kikyou resented, turning on her back and walking away.**

**Just about Kikyo was going to turn into the corner, she slipped and fell.**

**" Oohhhhh. That looked a little witchy. " Sango stated.**

**Kagome smiled in resentment.**

**" It was. Make's me proud to be a Witch. " She whispered to them.**

**They laughed and started to walk to their lockers.**

**When they did, Kagome, Sango and Miroku got their dark brown backpacks and **

**left to the exit of the school grounds.**

**" Kagome-chan, can you give me a fortune-telling tomorrow? " asked one of their **

**classmates who stood as far away from Miroku as she could.**

**" Sure Eri. Tomorrow before class starts okay? " Kagome offered.**

**" Okay. Ja Ne ! " Eri waved goodbye.**

**" Ja Ne ! " Kagome bid as the trio started walking again.**

**" Honestly Kagome. You read their fortune and you only read mine once. " Sango **

**whined, stopping in her tracks. Kagome sighed.**

**" Sango, I said it once and I'll say it again. Reading your fortune can sometimes **

**provoke you to change it if what's going to happen is bad. And if you avoid one bad, **

**fates will be mad at you and you'll have even more bad luck. " Kagome explained.**

**Sango kept quiet, sometimes she wished she can be a witch like Kagome.**

**" We're here. " Miroku stated, stopping in their tracks. **

**" Okay. Bye Sango, see you at school tomorrow. " Kagome stated as Sango **

**entered her house after waving good-bye. The two continued walking.**

**A few minutes of talking and walking, they arrived at Miroku's house.**

**" Bye Miroku. " Kagome stated, as she started walking slowly.**

**Then, when she was sure no one was looking, her body glowed baby blue and she **

**disappeared. **

****

**Kagome appeared on top of a large and high stair case.**

**She walked behind her home, to be greeted by a very strage garden, which for her **

**was very normal. When she saw everything was alright and in place, she entered **

**the back door to be greeted by floating pots and pants.**

**" I'm Home. " She said, climbing the stairs, seeing some brooms and mats **

**polishing the floor. Her mom then came out of one of the 5 doors.**

**" Hi dear, have a great day at school? " the older woman asked.**

**" Of course Mom. Call me before dinner !" Kagome stated as she closed her **

**bedroom door to begin on her homeworks.**

**Kagome's mom looked like a teen-ager for 200 years old of being a witch.**

**She did her homework for about 2 hours and then her mom called.**

**" Be right down ! " Kagome yelled in order for her mom to hear.**

**She ran down stairs and a delicious scent filled her nose.**

**" Wow mom, what's cooking? " She asked, sitting down on the table.**

**" It's bat stew. " Her mom answered, as a floating bowl of bat stew went to her **

**hands. " Yummy. " Kagome stated after she sniffed the bowl of stew.**

**" So grand daughter, how's your day? " Kagome's grandpa asked.**

**" It was good. I ran first place in track again. " She answered.**

**" That's my big sis ! No mortal can ever defeat a witch. " Souta cheered.**

**" Watch your mouth--- " Kagome began but the phone rang.**

**The phone glowed red and it levitated towards Kagome's mom.**

**" Hello?.....yes......uh-huh....why is that?...okay...uh-huh.....Sarayahiki High?...Isn't **

**that a public school?.... yes....good.....okay then. Goodnight. " Kagome's mom **

**answered on the phone in a slightly long and tensioned conversation.**

**She then sat on the chair.**

**" Kagome. You've been offered to transfer schools by the 'new' owner of your **

**school. " Her mother said, looking up to Kagome.**

**" It's Kikyo. She did this. " She snarled.**

**" But mom, I can't choose the offer if I don't want to don't I? " Kagome added.**

**" No honey. It's not optional. " Her mother replied.**

**" Oh, then it's fine. I can always zap her to---"**

**" Kagome, how many times do I have to tell you? Don't use magic on mortals. " **

**" Alright I won't. " She agreed.**

**They had their meal and after Kagome finished, she ran to her room.**

**The phone rang and she answered it.**

**" Kagome, it's Sango. "**

**" Yeah? "**

**" You won't believe this, I just-- "**

**" Got kicked off of school? " **

**" Yeah, how'd you knew? " **

**" It's Kikyo. "**

**" I always knew she'll find a way. " **

**" You called Miroku? " **

**" Yeah, he's pretty much the same. " **

**" Okay then. See you tomorrow. Bye. " Kagome said.**

**" Bye. " Sango stated as she hung the phone.**

**Kagome then too hung the phone back.**

**" What's with the sad face? " asked Kagome's black furry cat with a collar. **

**" Iie. Betsuni. ( No. Nothing. ) " Kagome answered, picking up the cat.**

**" Want to come to the new school tomorrow? " She asked, petting him.**

**" No thanks. I think I'd stay here and hide some of Souta's stuff. " He answered.**

**Kagome changed into her white pajama's in a blink with a snap of her fingers.**

**She jumped into bed and crawled under the covers.**

**" G'night Salem. " Kagome stated as she drifted to sleep.**

**" Goodnight. " Salem to said as he slept.**

****

**Kagome woke up and she slammed the alarm clock in an attempt to stop it.**

**She took her bath and went back into her natural outfit.**

**She went out feeling refreshed.**

**She teleported herself to Miroku's house.**

****

**" Ohayo Gozaimas. " They both greeted at the same time.**

**Kagome and Miroku walked to Sango's house and altogether, they rode a bus to **

**their new school. Kagome was still kind of pissed off.**

**" That Kikyo. If it wasn't for mom I would've turned her into a frog long ago. " She **

**said, turning left and right with her brows furrowed in anger.**

**" Where is that office? " Sango asked agitated.**

**" Right there. " Miroku answered as he pointed to a corner where a door was **

**found. They walked to it and knocked, " Come in. " answered a voice.**

**So they went it and found a room full of desks with computers.**

**" Miss, can you give us our schedules? We're transfers. " Kagome stated, **

**stepping in front the desk nearest to the door who told them to come in.**

**" Here. " The secretary stated as she pulled three schedules out of one of the **

**desk drawers without taking her eye's off of the computer screen.**

**" Thanks. " Kagome murmured picking up the papers which had different **

**schedules but with a touch of magic, the papers indicated the same thing.**

**Just when they were about the step out of the door, the computer that the secretary **

**was using made a satisfying / sssszzzztttt.. / sound that fried it's circuits.**

**When they were out of the office they started walking.**

**" Was that really necessary? " Sango asked with slight humor in her voice.**

**" Well, she was rude. " Kagome answered, as she found their first class/classroom.**

**She entered, since it wasn't time for classes to start, the teacher wouldn't be there.**

**All students looked at them, but Kagome and the others didn't acknowledge them.**

**Then, after a few minutes of staring, a large portion of the students started to leave **

**the classroom. " Where are they going? " Miroku asked.**

**" Probably going to gossip about us. " Sango answered, pulling her chair towards **

**Kagome while Miroku did the same. **

**--With the crowd--**

**" Isn't she the fortune teller from that school? " **

**" You mean the one who never make's a mistake? " **

**" No. She's the all around athlete. " **

**" Hey, isn't that the guy who groped the refferee last track meet? " **

**" Yeah he is ! Let's stay away from him. "**

**" Even if she is the all around athlete, she can't beat Hiei. "**

**' Hiei? ' Kagome thought, hearing the whispered conversation.**

**" Isn't she the smartest too? " **

**" Even so, I bet she can't beat our Shuichi. " **

**' Shuichi? ' Kagome thought again.**

**" How would you know? She scored perfect in academic. "**

**" So did our Shuichi. " **

****

**The bell rang and the students came in as fast as they can in order not to be late.**

**Kagome, Sango and Miroku went infront of the class right beside the teachers **

**desk. The teacher came in and saw Kagome with the others.**

**" Okay, settle people. We have new students that I'm sure will take our school in **

**the athlete track meets to the top. If, they will join. No matter, new students, **

**introduce yourselve's. " The teacher stated and Kagome stepped infront.**

**" Kagome Higurashi, 16 years old. " Kagome stated flatly.**

**Sango and Miroku looked at eachother in confusion.**

**Then, Sango walked forward.**

**" My name is Sango, I'm 16 years old. I love sports just like I love martial arts. " **

**Sango stated much more enthusiasticaly than Kagome. Then, Miroku stepped **

**forward. " My name is Miroku, 16 years old and next to martial arts, I love women **

**the second. " Miroku stated, getting a nervous reaction from the girls.**

**He looked towards Sango and Kagome who both nodded.**

**" Bad Idea. " They both said at the same time and Miroku sighed.**

**" Okay, that was interesting. Anyway, take your seats. " The teacher ordered and **

**Kagome, Sango and Miroku took their seats. Their first subject was History.**

**( My Wrost subject. . )**

**Sango, Kagome and Miroku were passing letters.**

** What's with the mood? Sango asked, passing the letter.**

** Nothing. I was still thinking about Kikyo. Kagome answered.**

** What do you think about that Shuichi Minamino? I saw a fanclub sign up as well **

**as his name in the bulliten board saying that he's the number 1 student. Again. **

**Miroku wrote, passing Kagome the letter. She raised an eyebrow.**

** Maybe he's cute or something. I saw one other too only it's a ' Hiei ' fan club. **

**Whoever or whatever that is, he seems to be the trackfields number 1 runner. **

**Then, she passed it to Sango who added her own say**

** Do you think he can beat our records? Sango asked as she passed the note **

**back to Kagome who passed it back to Miroku.**

** Probably. But if he can beat us why isn't he the one who battled at the track meet **

**last year? Miroku asked as he passed the note.**

**Kagome was going to answer but the bell rang to signify that the class was over.**

****

**" Hey you guys ! " Kuwabara called as he exited the boys locker room.**

**He was wearing green jogging pants and a plain white t-shirt as well as Yusuke, **

**who was made by Keiko to wear it. Kurama was too wearing the gym clothes but **

**Hiei was wearing his regular clothes only without the cape thingy which showed a **

**no-sleeve shirt, his black pants and his regular shoes.**

**" What is it Kuwabara? " Yusuke asked, putting his hands behind his head.**

**" There's this new hot girl everyone's been talking about. " He blabbered out.**

**" Yeah and---- " Yusuke was cut-off.**

**Screams from the girls locker room were heard and another yet......**

**" Miroku you Hentai ! " scream was heard as a guy wearing the gym clothes came **

**flying and then crashed into Kuwabara with a shoe print on his face.**

**Then, a girl wearing the schools gym clothes consisting of green shorts a white **

**t-shirt and white rubbershoes and white short socks. Her hair was in a high **

**ponytail. She was looking terribly mad. ( As in mad as in angry. )**

**She ran to the guy named Miroku in a fast pace with another girl after her.**

**She picked up the guy 'Miroku' by the collar of his shirt.**

**" Miroku ! You dudd ! I was dressing in that locker room ! " She yelled while **

**shaking him. He had a nervous look on his face.**

**" Gomen-nasai Kagome-sama. I thought you were dressed already. " He said, **

**scratching the back of his head with his right hand.**

**" Kagome-chan, don't you think that's enough? Their staring at us. " The other girl **

**stated as she caught up to the guy and her seemingly friend.**

**" Sango ! He saw me barely dressed ! " the girl whispered to ' Sango '.**

**" Okay. But I have to tell you first, you're stepping on someone. " ' Sango said as **

**she pointed below Kagome's feet where Kuwabara was twitching in pain.**

**' Kagome's ' mouth slightly hung open and she got off Kuwabara and dropped **

**' Miroku '. She kneeled down to see Kuwabara.**

**" Gomen. " She said. But when Kuwabara saw her face, he clasped her hands in **

**his which made the girls left eyebrow to twitch in an angry way.**

**" You're almost as beautiful as---- " **

**/ SLAP ! / **

**" Spoken like a true hentai. " was what she said before he picked up ' Miroku ' **

**and left with the other girl named ' Sango. ' **

**After she left, Yusuke busted out laughing, and Kurama chuckled.**

**" 'Spoken like a true hentai'? That's cold man. " Yusuke stated between laughs.**

**" Okay everyone ! Start warming up before we go to the track. " **

**The teacher stated after Kagome, Sango and Miroku was introduced.**

**As everyone, except Hiei of course, started doing warm-ups, almost all of them **

**were staring at Kagome, who was doing very complicated warm-ups with Sango's **

**help. After that, they got ready for the track, they were divided into two.**

**30 runners each. The best runners went in the first group.**

**" Ready, Set, Go ! " The coach stated and all of them started running.**

**Kagome was first, Hiei was second, Kurama was third, Yusuke was fourth, **

**Sango was fifth, along with Miroku and then Kuwabara was sixth.**

**End Chapter**

**Oh no ! What's Kagome gonna do?! She had never lost to anyone before !**

**Is she gonna turn Hiei into a frog because of defeat?! **

**Or is she going to be sad? Sulk? **

**Or she'll be competitive?**

**NEXT CHAPTER : **

**" And so? I'm not jealous. " **

**" A frog?! " **

**" Voodoo dolls. " **

**" So that's why! " **

**" No matter any method, it's always the same answer. " **

**" It's not possible ! "**

****

**If you don't review I'm gonna delete this story ! Like what I always say !**

**I need 10 REVIEWS ! Or say Sayonara. **

****

****

****

****

****


End file.
